Heart Broken
by XxRaindr0pxX
Summary: In Harry Potter there is a lot of heart break and anguish, in this fanfiction you can read the inns and outs of it, it's envolving around the misunderstood characters as well as the secret desires of the one's you thought you understood.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts Chapter 1: Snape x Lily

Author's Note: Snape is referred to as Severus in this chapter because it's from his point of view, and I feel that he thinks of himself as Severus more then Snape.

It was a pleasant day, the sky was wonderful blue with fluffy white clouds and the sweet smell of spring was hanging in the air. Most of the Hogwarts students were lounging outside enjoying the fresh air and the miracle that end of year exams were finally over.

A certain someone, with black greasy hair and pale deathly skin hung around, peeping from behind a tree, at the great lake. Today it was a peaceful deep blue, glistening in the sun, the stretch of grass and greenery around it was preoccupied with Hogwart students, sitting around with friends chatting, collecting potion ingredients, or having picnics and laughing happily. The sound wormed it's way to Severus' ears, he winced at the sound of laughter.

Severus looked at the wrapped up package he held in his hands, as light as a feather in reality, but carried all his troubles and worries. It had taken him a month of saving up to buy this present, a golden locket as smooth as glass. With the words, best friends written on it in lovely cursive.

He had intended to give the present to Lily to make up for the fight earlier, he looked at it thoughtfully, a light breeze stroked the soft wrapping. He had an idea Lily might like this sort of present, at last, Severus pulled himself away from the wretching grief of his fight and told himself to apologize and present her the present. Severus looked up, he saw Lily's light flesh coloured face in the sun, smiling and holding a bunch of flowers that were only blurred dots in the distance. In a heart shape.

A smile tugged at Severus lips, it had been ages since he smiled. And it felt good, a wave of happiness washed over him, he watched Lily and ventured closer. Stepping out of the dark shadows of the tree and into the sunlight streaming through the branches, and falling on his face, warmer then the fire of a shimmering cauldron.

He stroked the crisp wrapping paper, a yearning inside him about to be answered.

Suddenly a less welcome figure stepped into view, someone with brown hair that was always messy, a silly smile all over his face and an arrogant strut around him. Severus gasped, James! He glared at him, what was James doing here? With Lily? Lily Evans! How dare he!

Severus stomped all the way towards them, he was only a few metres away, Lily had apparently not noticed him. James pushed a present into her hand, the warm happy smile lingering on her face, the way he brushed a strand of hair out of her face with his fingertips. Severus felt his heart break, crushing him with grief heavier then the last. It felt as if something inside of him exploded. His chest ached as Lily unwrapped the present and took out a long golden necklace.

He walked away, as James pulled Lily into a tight embrace, Severus stomped all the way to the edge of the great lake. Something snapped inside him, something yearning and trashing for that wish. A clap of thunder roared overhead. What happened to the lovely day?

Severus smiled, he had found that yearning. Revenge. And this time, he was going to answer it, Severus ripped the paper off, and trust the present into the wind. A last remainder of his friendship with Lily, torn to pieces by a gust of wind, sinking into the murking depths of the lake, buried and hidden in the sand, never to be relished.

He smiled, another bang of thunder echoed around, screams of students, people rushing about blindly behind him. Echoing screams, calling, calls…the dark lord is calling…revenge is calling. Severus stayed still, rain started pouring down, with a loud smattering sound. Sharp piercing screams echoed around him, I think, he thought to himself with a satisfied grin, I'll join the deatheaters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ron

Author's Note: I've never been to a funeral before but I know this priest reads out a list of good things about the dead person, I don't know the exact words so I made them up. I hope noone gets offended or anything, and that's why the sentences the priest says are sort of weird.

It was Christmas in London, and freezing cold. The sky was filled with heavy grey clouds that let out layers upon layers on snow, the flakes drifted softly down and gathered in a large mass upon the ground.

The Greatest Battle In The History of Hogwarts and of the Wizarding World had passed, and so had Harry's life. He had died, being an arour, saving a muggle's life.

A man with dark ginger hair around his head, and a bit of a pot belly was standing at the funeral, he was wearing a formal black cloak and was arm in arm with a witch. Who had masses of pretty golden blonde curls to her shoulders, green eyes and straight teeth, but if you looked clearly, you might've got the feeling they were a little bit crooked, or had been in the past.

Ronald Weasly, young in wizard terms, let out a stout sigh. His wife, Hermione looked remorseful too, though she scarcely said anything as they walked through the black arch into the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, where Harry's funeral would be.

Ron looked at the solid black coffin, where Harry's body would be lowered in. He felt an immense wave of sadness, and shuddered. Remembering they're very first meeting.

He, Ron, had always been overshadowed by his older brothers, they were perfect, special, smart, sporty etc. And who was he? Just another mere addition to the Weasly family, until he met Harry Potter. Despite Harry's fame, glory and abilities, he had made Ron feel…_human_. Harry Potter wasn't special either, as he said, Harry didn't gloat over him, Harry didn't expect him to be as perfect as his brothers, sometimes, Ron even wondered why Harry wanted to be his friend.

Ron walked over to the seats, he sat down, followed my Hermione who had already brought out her silver handkerchief. "I-I-it's so saad…Harry was such a noble man, he didn't deserve to die so young…"She wept, Ron

stared ahead. He bit his lips. _That's right, Harry shouldn't have died so young, it shouldn't been me. I should've died for him._

Ron stared at the coffin, an enormous wave of grief washed over him, crushing his sole. Harry was all he ever got, Harry was his best friend, Harry made him feel welcome, Harry helped him through all the hard times. And now…he was gone…like a wisp of smoke vanishing away at the puff of the wind, just like that…

Ron felt tears prickle his eyes, the big funeral was held out in the grounds, with blossom trees shading the formal. Their pink petals fluttering amoungst the ground, a podium was at the front of all the rows of hard polished wooden funeral seats. Where the coffin was.

"It's a beautiful place." He said in spite of himself, a perfect place to die, he thought. Just the place. Hermione glanced at him, "What?" She said, her voice unaturally high, "Sorry." She sniffed. "I didn't hear you."

That's because I'm not worth hearing, thought Ron, instead he smiled at her and patted her arm gingerly. "Nothing."

Hermione pulled back, "Why are you smiling Ronald! It's a funeral for god's sake. Do you find this funny as well? It's all a big joke isn't it, Ronald Weasly! Because nothing in your life matters apart from you! Nothing!"

Ron winced, Ronald, he ran the name over and over in his mind. Ronald Weasly, only his mother had ever called him that, especially when she was upset. Being the mother of 7 children was not easy, Ron looked down as he remembered all the times his full name had ever been uttered.

"_Ronald Weasly! Come here right now! Did you hear me say your NOT allowed to go into the woods at night!"_

"_Ronald! If you don't get an A in that test, I'll wallop you with my broom!"_

"_Be a dear Ronald, and be like Percy! You could do with taking a leaf out of his book."_

"_No, Ronald no-don't-no-"_

Ron grimaced, those were the exact words his mother had said at the moment of her death. He was visiting her house, dad was out shopping for groceries, Ron knew her mother needed rest, especially with her old age, but he had snunk in some fireworks for her to see. It was new years eve a year ago, and he remembered the shock on her face, as he lit the fatal explosive.

Ron sighed, "I miss you so much Molly." He whispered. A sharp in the ribs by Hermione brought him awake, "Shut up Ron, the funeral's starting." She hissed, "God why did I even marry you in the first place! You've got the brains of a teaspoon."

"Didn't you say I've got the emotional status of a teaspoon in fifth grade?" Said Ron, trying to lighten up the mood when really, that comment hurt him like ice. A numbing sensation went through his body, he was even more then freezing cold. His left arm felt like rubber, numb, useless.

He wandered why he even married Hermione, but he knew. Because she was the only one to ever accept his proposal. She had never understood him like Harry, although she was his friend and hanged out with him, there was only a minimal understanding between them.

With Hermione, Ron felt like he was constantly missing his goal, that he was not good enough for her, he was always doing something wrong, or not the right way. That he was inperfect, it pained him more then ever.

"And now, we shall remorse in the fact that his faithful, noble and outstanding wizard is no longer with us today. Let us have a moment of silence." The priest said, he was a wizard in dull black robes. Ron closed his eyes, thinking thoughts.

Towards the end of the service, the priest folded up his book, and nodded to the people. Giving the signal that they were allowed to get up and disperse, though most placed gifts or sarcrifies beside Harry's coffin.

Ginny put down a photo in a gold frame, of their wedding, Hermione tugged at Ron's sleave. "Oh come on Ron, let's go. I want to get back at our house before five." She said. Ron fingered the little slip of paper he held between his hands, he had written a note, a message, of all he'd ever felt in life.

To give to Harry. Normally he would've listened to Hermione, given the fact that she was usually right, but this time Ron pulled her back. "Look, I've got to go disposit a letter to Harry." He said grimly. Knowing Hermione was going to retort.

To his surprise she just nodded, "Okay. Go." Though her tone was icy. Ron looked at her, saddness showing upon his face. He wandered what he had done this time, but didn't stay to ponder too long.

Ron walked to the coffin, his chest ached. He gasped and placed the note down. Then…he suddenly callopsed.

People crowded around him, shouting;screaming. "Help!" Wailed Ginny. Hermione stood by him, she looked down at Ron. "Get back up." She demanded.

Ron didn't obey. Hermione sighed, "I'm going."

An ambulance was called, and later, the nurse confirmed it. Ron Weasly was dead, he had suffered an heart attack. The famous sidekick had died at the exact spot Harry Potter was buried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forgotton memories**

We all have a memory, that happened so fast that we were barely able to comprehend it, we all have a memory, that happened to contradict the likely turn of events so that it was almost a dream. Almost. Except it was real. It was as real as the wind in the trees, the sunlight streaming through branches, and even worse: it was real enough to haunt you. Forever. It was real enough to happen to Little Miss Perfect Granger.

xxx xxx xxx

It was a wonderfully sunny day for October, the wind and the rain had finally decided to stop their bitter howling, and allow the sun to submerge for once and lighten up my day. I was sitting in the common room on my favourite chair, quil in one hand, parchment in other, books beside me, ovbiously doing homework. I paused between my scribbling, and my teeth bit the air as I pondered on how to fit the few paragraphs I wanted to write about the possible side-effects on love potions for Snape in the little space I had left. In fact, I was so emersed in my work that I didn't notice Ron and the others come in from Quidditch practice, until one bumped into my table, causing a slight earthquake amoungst my stationery and causing an ink bottle to smash to the ground. "Ooops-sorry sorry!" Bluffed Neville, eyes widening, always the air of nervousness around him.

I hastened to retrieve it with a wave of my wand, a string of annoyance mingled with bitter anger inside me wondered how on earth could Neville have not noticed my little study table, but I reminded myself it was Neville. The kid who could knock down a whole set of bookshelves just by accident. So this was quite alright. _For him._ "It's perfectly fine." I said, my voice coming off a bit weary, "Just don't do it again." _And you'd better not. _

"Always the touchy; that Hermione." Said Ron.

I scowled, "Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

Out of the corner of my eye, Harry motioned for all the other quidditch players to head off to the dormitries, I suspected he'd be doing something with Ginny no doubt. But the recent news of their relationship made me aware that there were some couples that were happy in the world, unlike boring old me, who hadn't had a boyfriend at all…unless you count Victor. Oh I'd want to forget about him entirely.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat, "Just busy with work." Then I added for good measure, and for Ron's benefit in case he still didn't get the gist, "You know it disagrees with my temper on sunny afternoons sometimes." Ron blinked, the sunlight really had captured his innocent goldenly brown eyes, and highlighted the long blinking eyelashes that made my world spin a lot more slower. Despite my hot headedness.

"Ah." He said, more likely he just wanted to say something then he actually got where I was coming from, "Okay." The eyes turned down, and he started fidgeting with his shirt collar. I cleared my throat, a hidden gesture to politely end the conversation, when suddenly he turned to look at me, "Hermione, do you want to marry me?"

I blinked, "What!"

Ron stared at me, pure puzzlement at the depth of his gaze, I shook my head. "Blimely Hermione, I only asked whether you'd want to walk with me."

"Oh." Curse my over excited imagination! What was I thinking? But despite my numbing anger and fading embarrassment, I was filled with dread at his words. It was like I had heard them before, the were tugging at the roots of a faraway memory. "Oh, sure; fire away." The words tumbled out of my mouth as if to make up for my hesitation.

We walked out of the dormitory, and made our way out of the castle, and into the sunny Hogwarts school grounds. We wondered around the patch of greenery surrounding the giant lake, which shimmered beautifully and the water lapped the edges with a soft melody. It sounded nostalgically familiar. Much to my horror.

"So." Said Ron. "You-know-who's dead."

"Yes?" Ron, and his refusal to call You-Know-Who Voldemort, it infuriates me sometimes, but today I let it slip. I had a feeling something much more important was going to happen today. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays on my face for a second, and opened them with a groan. My head was starting to ache a little, must be the sun.

Ron looked sheepish, like he wanted to say something. "We've got nothing to worry about haven't we Hermione?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. "I mean, our biggest worries are over-we can do what we like now!"

I surveyed him, my eyes flying to his childish face to his stained t-shirt. "Mmm?"

"So-d-d-does, that means-we could, you know? Become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron blushed deep crimson, he looked away, the strands of his normally orange hair even seemed to match his face a little. Though it was sure to be my imagination. "I mean, you've known I've liked you for as long as…ever. And I know I like you. We could go out sometime too-" Now his voice was catching up, "You know? Uh, we could check out this mu-se-umms you talk about…perhaps go portal tag? It's a bit like laser tag except the wizard's version?"

I paused, the back of my head was throbbing a little. Suddenly I was overcome with a memory, it washed over me, and made me shake. When I reopened my eyes, my vision was a little blury, but Ron mustn't have noticed. Actually, he was shredding leaves on the ground with his wand and making twigs float and battle each other. Merely for something to do.

"Umm…" I never said 'umm', it was just unhermione of me. So I was fairly shocked. "Sure."

"Great." Next thing I knew Ron implanted his lips on me, I struggled and stumbled backwards a little but Ron didn't subside. He pushed me backwards and it took all of my energy to remain standing, after a while he broke aside. Gasping for breath, I wiped my mouth. "Wow-that was…" His hand flew to his hair.

"Yeah."

Ron smiled at me, "Come on, let's walk to the great hall. Boy I'm starving really, I can't wait to have one of these hotdogs in mustard I heard they were making, and Sheppard's pie seems really nice…"

And so we walked back up the sweeping green lawn of Hogwarts towards the castle, as we always did. Except with one difference, his hand was on my back. I felt all tense, it reminded me of happier times. Of times with Victor, I contemplated what he said to me on the night of the Yule Ball, "I'll vait. Ven ze wall is over, I will ze contact you. We shall remember." Well, he didn't contact me, he forgot me, it's been months since the war ended. I even bothered to scan several fan-girl magazines, and each announced he was currently engaged to Miss Suzanne Brown. I bit my tongue, I would never see him again. I had held hope for him all these years, but I better scoop at Ron before the chance is lost, and some magazine labels me single for the rest of my life. "

"Hey Hermione, are you alright? Shall we tell Harry and Ginny of our news?" Ron asked. "No," I breathed, "We'll do more then that." And I buried my tongue into Ron's mouth. Right in front of everyone, in the Great Hall. Cameras snapped, oohs and aahs followed. I didn't care, I hope this gets published on some magazine. Take that Victor! And with that I pulled away, and wiped my mouth. Revenge was sweet. Bittersweet.

Author's Note: Well that's it basically, xD. I know I'm doing a bad job with the RonXHermione pairing as shown in this one and the last one but they are two sepreate fanfics. They have nothing to do with each other. And yes, I'm more of a Granger/Krum and even Dramione then Ron/Hermione. I just don't like that pairing.

Okay, this is an extract containing the *drum roll* memory!

**A Yule Ball Memory**

_It was a late winter night, the air throbbed with pulsing music and high spirits, it was impossible to feel cold that night. A tall slim girl with golden brown curls was wearing a frilly pink dress, and she walked out of the glittering ice castle of Hogwarts, hand in hand with none other then Victor Krum. A small smile tugged at her lips, as the tall burly Bulgarian removed a strand of golden hair from her eyes. She giggled helplessly. "So Hermionee," He said, his voice caked thick with his bulgarian accent, a trace of amusement mingled with frustation in his eyes. "Oh did I get it vight?" His tone was light, like he was merely commenting on the weather. _

_Hermione smiled, "It doesn't matter on a night like this." She said, not caring whether Victor pronounced her name correctly, not caring whether he pronounced his w's v, all that mattered was his dark brown eyes, which seemed to glow in the dusk. "Ah, my flower doesn't care. Vell I make her care." And with that, he swung around-pulling her wrist gently with him, his feet moved gently with the music seeping from the castle, and his sillouette matched these dancing inside. "Oh no-not again! We've danced all night Victor!" Cried Hermione, but humour laced her words. Victor smiled, "T'is, is a special dance." He and Hermione twirled on the steps outside, leading to the garden which for this occasion, was littered with fairy lights and the occasional giggles from behind a bush-which Hermione was quick to ignore. After the music ended, Hermione found a bench and was quick to plop down on it, before Victor pulled her up again that was. "What 'special' dance are we doing this time?" She breathed as he pulled her right into his embrace. Too close. For once the smile disappeared of Hermione's lips, she studied him carefully. "Your serious aren't you?" _

"_I thaid I had a special speech to make after de ball, and I vould like to do it now." Victor breathed on her, "Hermionee-" There was no giggling now, "Vould you like to be my wife someday? V kud tour with my kuidditch team, and I kud teach you how to play seeker? Zat sound good? No…" His eyes studied Hermione's face, "How about de girlfriend boyfriend? We could keep in touch? You kud transfer? I couldn't possibly live witout you now that I've met you." And with that he placed his plum coloured lips on hers. Oh-I couldn't take it anymore! He was just so sweet, and kind, add in caring, but I knew I had to tell him before I callopsed under the truth. Under the stars of glittering white and blue, the shorter of the two, seemed to hesitate before kissing him back-but Victor pulled away all to soon for Hermione. He studied her with careful brown eyes, "You do not vant to be with me?" It was an accusation, not a question. His grip on Hermione's shoulder tightned, "No-it's just-I-I-" _

"_You love dat Potter kid?" _

_Hermione chose her words carefully, "It's complicated," She whispered, "Everywhere he goes…I hope you understand, trouble follows him. Like the touranment-he didn't want to be here-" She swallowed, Victor's gaze intensed as he stared at her, "Please understand, he needs help. He needs my help Victor-he needs me, I can't leave him! What will he think if I start dating an enemy from the opposite school! No-it's just…" Victor had pulled back completely, his arm dropped to his side. He had no more words for her, "I can't be with you right now…with the war and everything…" _

"_I'll vait. Ven ze wall is over, I will ze contact you. We shall remember." But even as he said it, it sounded false. The glow faded from his eyes, and the only smile he held for me was a curt gesture of common courtesy. Even then, I still believed him._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Regret

Author's Note: Pansy x Draco, with the interference of Hermione Granger ;D

It hurts every time I see them together. The way they hold hands so lovingly, the sparkle in their eyes as they both smile in unison, the spring in his step after meeting her, and the way that their lips twitch as if sharing some private joke. Some joke that I'm not involved in.

It's not fair, I muse to myself, over and over every single night and moment in the waking hour. I've been brought up to know him, I've been brought up alongside him, our families raised us with similar disciplines and morals, we were meant to be. He was my prince, and I was his princess. I stuck along him all these years, I laughed at his jokes with convincing laughter, and I supported him in all his tactics. I was his first girlfriend, but then I became his arm candy.* I still am his girlfriend, technically, though it doesn't feel like it. He hangs out with me every now and then, and brushes his lips against mine with impatience, and entwines his fingers within my own in a rushed motion, it feels like an act. It _is_ an act. I can see how happy he is with his 'new' girlfriend, the unofficial one, I can see the genuine smile lingering on his face after their meetings, and then he wipes it off and puts on another one when he sees me. A brief business-like smile, the life flickers from his eyes, and I can tell he's disappointed. The realization is hard, but it's there: I'm not his anymore. I'm only his second best. He uses me as backup, as an act so no one gets suspicious.

These tumbling thoughts spurned and churned within me like a dark thunderous cloud, they refused to be shut out, and I had to endure them, day and night. Raging with silent turmoil. I had had enough. I was going to end this for once and for all.

"Draco…" I whispered one night in the common room, he looked up with casual indifference, he was clearly more absorbed in his book then in me. I swallowed, gathering up all the courage I could summon – which wasn't very much. "We need to talk. Privately." The words lodge in my throat like tiny prickly spears, I swallow again and clear my throat, a rush of heat spreads to my face, and I feel like I'm being Avada Kedavra'd on the spot.

Draco blinks, shock flashes across his face and then disappears at such a rapid speed, that I'm sure I imagined it. His lips stretch into a cocky grin, and his eyes lock onto mine in amusement, "Sure." His tone is tinged with mock seriousness, "Whatever you want my dear fangled princess." He chucked the book away at a random direction, and it fell onto the plush leather couch with a seeker's grace**, he doesn't even look at it, "Lead the way."

I got up, my steps clumsy and misleading, I chose my dormitory, which I know is empty at the moment, I open the door and he follows me inside. My heart hammers at what I have to say, suddenly the meaningful sentences spinning around my head that I wanted to get out disappear into a faraway wonderland, I am unable to speak. Draco raises one eyebrow at me; I could tell he thought it was amusing. I squirm with uneasiness under his glance. "So…um…" My palms turn sweaty, and I advert my eyes. Unsure. Uncertain.

Draco doesn't speak; he merely looks at me with indifference, and increasing boredom. He finally goes away to the stone fireplace in the dormitory, flanked by slytherin flags of green and silver, he touched some of the glass ornaments on the mantelpiece, and brushes his fingertips against the smooth cold glass of some photo frames. "I thought it would be better if perhaps I adverted my charming gaze, for I can clearly see I'm disturbing your thought process. Think away, I'm interested to hear what you have to say now that you've…" His gaze pierces mine dangerously, "Made such a big fuss of this."

I sigh, and stare down at the pattern on the slytherin dormitories green and silver carpet, the two colours woven delicately into each other with magic and the finest threads. "Draco…" I whisper, wanting to say what's bothering me for so long, "I'm sorry to break it to you but…I want to break up. You've never liked me, and I can see you don't want me anymore. You love that Granger girl. I'm only your backup."

My stomach churns at that, and I feel as if a bucket of icy cold water slithered down my throat, I shiver and look up. Only the sudden movement of my neck is met with an icy cool tip pressed against my skin, I see Draco's blue gray eyes (looking more and more like his father's nowadays) boring into mine, and his hand holding the wand quivers slightly. "What did you say…" He sneers, his tone is cold and livid.

I swallow again, "I said I wanted to break up."

"No, after that."

I gulp, "You love that Granger girl?"

"Yes?" His voice becomes more deeper, and the wand tip thrusts itself further in my throat, I can feel it against my skin, and I have to gulp for air now. I can tell I've hit the nail on the spot, but not in a good way. "Now Parkistain, what on earth, makes you think that?"

"The…the…the way you speak to her…the way she speaks to you…arugh…" My neck is starting to throb with the pressure applied.

"Crucio."

Pain greets me like never before, it feels like a hundred knives are slicing into my skin, tearing away strips of flesh, and my head's ready to burst. My legs ache, and my feet blister as a thousand needles and splinters and forced into it, everywhere hurts with an unbearable degree of pain, I feel weak, and hurt, and oh gawd…I'm going to die.

Suddenly the pain stops, and it all disappears, though the remains of that experience remain in my veins, I shudder uncontrollably. Then, I'm aware there's the sound of laughing in the background, the low long gaffaws, and finally Draco Malfoy wipes his mouth and turns to look at me. "Did you have any idea how silly you looked screaming like that?" He enquires rhetorically, his brief amusement dies away, and the same old business-like smirk slithers across his face, "Well well well Pansy Parkistain, I'll let you into a little secret of mine's. I do love Hermione Granger. She is ten times the person you'll ever be Pansy."

I hang my head low as anguished cries escape my open mouth, what have I done to deserve this? "But. For the time being, that little secret stays secret, and I'll make sure of that. Otherwise." He presses his wand into my shoulder this time, an electric current surges through me, and I shiver in response,

"Noo…" I moan, eyes closed, against the dull numbing pain that was sure to come.

"Good. Now for the meantime, I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend. And you will bloody well act like it, you will proclaim your love to me as before."

I whimper in response.

"You got that?" Threatened Draco.

"Yes."

"Good, now tell me you love me." Draco demands, I can tell his enjoying this, this torture and pain he implicated upon me.

"I love you." I whimper, but after a quick jab in the shoulder, I belt out in the most passionate voice I can possibly conjure, "I _love_ you Draco."

"Excellent…" His tone is mild, as if he's making a comment on a new vase or something, "Now kiss me as you did before."

I press my mouth against his, and shove my tongue in with blind emotion, I clutch at his shirt. And through my distressed mind, I can make out ecstasy at the feel of the kiss. I can make out bitterness, sweetness, relief, love, hate, and a million other emotions.

He breaks apart, and stares at me with a sickening smirk. "Good girl Pansy. I think you got the gist haven't you?"

I don't want to look up, but I don't dare not to. Too late anyway, I hear him mutter something, and the next second a nice floating feeling comes over me, as if my body is suspended above air and water, as if there was not a single problem in the world. _Now do as I say Parkistain…you must do everything I say._ Where was that wonderful voice coming from? _You shall keep up the act. I demand it. You shall not speak a word to anyone about 'it'. _Yes yes, I thought along meekly, I shall listen to that voice. Yes I shan't breathe a word to anyone, whatever you say…

Then the feeling lifts, and I'm back to earth. My head throbs, my vision is spinning with all the bright lights, and realization hits with another shiver. I've been imperised. "Pansy?" I look up upon hearing that tender voice call my name, I see a handsome man wearing a beaming smile. I shake my head, the effects of the Imperious are still there. "I love you." Says Draco, I grin back, "Love you too sweetie." He kisses me, then leaves the room, and underneath all the sweet themed thoughts and the blissful feeling of happiness, I'm aware that once again, I've been outsmarted, and that I'm doing Draco's bidding for him again, and I'm only second best. It hurts my heart, and sends sharp tangs of sadness seeping through, but for the moment, I try not to think about it. I try to focus on the magically induced happy feelings I bear for him, because I know that's going to last. At least for a while.

Author's note:

* - Just a note to everyone who doesn't understand that term, 'arm candy' generally refers to sex slave, or someone who is inferior to someone and is their backup girlfriend/boyfriend, and only used when that superior person is in need of indulgence.

** - In case you didn't get this, a 'seeker's gace' refers to the fact that Draco played seeker at one point in the books, and usually seeker's a graceful, hence the made-up metaphor.

Okay um, when I first wrote this, I honestly didn't think it'll turn out as…dark and twisted as this. But once I started typing, I just couldn't stop, and well…there you go. *pats head* Here's a nice little story for you! Lol, jokes, anyway, I don't usually write stuff like this (or at least I don't think I do) so this is going to be a one off. I promise you the next chapter of this series will be much lighter. (Even though it's supposed to be 'heart break themed').

~XxRaindr0pxX~


End file.
